A Barton Tapestry
by lena1987
Summary: A collection of unrelated 100-word drabbles, based on scenes from the 1995 film. Mostly Marianne/Brandon, and a splash of Margaret and Fanny.
1. Chapter 1

_Each chapter is a 100 word drabble originally written for some dear friends based on their favourite scenes from the 1995 film. They are mostly Brandon/Marianne, but there is a splash of lovely Margaret and catty Fanny, too. There will be eleven short chapters in total._

* * *

 **A Barton Tapestry**

* * *

 **Softly**

 _For toblass: first sight._

He approached slowly, taking in the sound of music. Brandon frowned, intrigued, and his legs began to take him there, to the sound of the faerie's voice. It was alluring and he gave into it, removing his hat and sliding past the half-open door.

And there she was: playing, singing. His body quivered to hear the girl so, with her eyes wide and those sweet sounds spilling from her lips. He knew desire then, and a longing so fierce that it stole the breath from his lungs. And still she drew him in, until he could see none but her.


	2. Chapter 2

**If Sought**

 _For toblass: sharing The Faerie Queene._

* * *

In his voice, she heard his case. For there is a volume in her small library on this poem – some would call it archaic. Others classify the language used as obsolete.

But as he read to her, she heard it. The low threads of his voice spun around the tale, weaving it, completing it, and Marianne knew then that she had been terribly wrong. Wrong to dismiss him for his age, wrong to classify him as something that he was not.

She had been wrong, and still he read to her; still he smiled upon her.

There was hope yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Atlas**

 _For Honeymink - Margaret_

* * *

I trail my fingers over the words, pausing every so often to mutter under my breath. This is magic – yes, here, this is true magic. Towns and cities, countries and rivers, borders and oceans – all laid out under my very nose!

Why, I can see from England to the East Indies from my very own library. Which is not my very own, not anymore, but Mama has firmly forbid me from focusing on that today.

If my sex forbids me from adventures, then I shall use the page: I shall depart and arrive in ink, and none shall dissuade me.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Rain**

 _For theimpossiblegll - Brandon finding Marianne._

* * *

There are thoughts. Thoughts of publicising this man, this libertine, this pitiful excuse for a suitor. Thoughts of thrashings and one solid fist to each eye so that Willoughby might never stare at her again so, from under those deceitful lashes.

Brandon has many thoughts as he shifts her weight in his arms; each is dismissed as quickly as it arrives. For she is here in his arms, her body shivering, gooseflesh on her delicate skin. And it matters not what he might do, because Marianne does not need his ire or his indignation. He will be what she needs.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unwelcome Addition**

 _For mywitch - inviting Willoughby to the picnic._

* * *

It is folly; indeed it is a most unique form of self-torture. She has eyes and ears only for one and I doubt him – oh, yes, I doubt Willoughby. There is something there that inspires wariness in me, and it is more than jealous or bitterness.

Self-torture it is, yes, for though her eyes are not for me, I still wish to see how they shine in the sun. I still wish to hear the music that is her laugh. I still ardently wish to be near her.

Her presence is reason enough. I shall invite him – if I must.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sincerity**

 _For helenarickman - Marianne's recovery._

* * *

Leaving is the correct thing to do, and though he longs to drink in the sight of her, to savour the beating of her heart, to watch her regain strength, he will leave her to her mother and—

"Colonel Brandon?"

He pauses in the doorway; breath barely enters his body. She is staring at him from the bed, and if he were an artist, he would paint the sweet look upon her face.

"Thank you."

Bowing, Brandon leaves the room before his face betrays him: it is the first sincere acknowledgement she has ever given him. He will treasure it.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Reeds**

 _For snapebraille4tu - scene soon after arriving in Barton, Marianne/Brandon_

* * *

The air is heavy and hot. My hands are dry and the flesh on them aches; though it is romantic to pledge oneself to working in the fields, I fear that I have made a grave mistake in attempting it.

He is here somewhere. Behind me, I presume. It is confusing, and I dislike being in a state of bewilderment. I do not understand what he could want with me: we are entirely different.

The Colonel hands me a knife. I thank him, because I should and because it was thoughtful. Though still, I cannot read anything in his silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Air is Full of Spices**

 _For AdelaideArcher_

* * *

There was chaos and there was ugliness. Men were reduced to nothing but their outer bodies, and there was hardly any glory to be found. Brandon still struggled with the concept of being praised for entering the army – it was a path, and he chose it.

But it gifted him with some small graces: travel, discovery. A land of heat and scents. Things that he had only read about, and now can count as things he has seen. When the young Dashwood girl asked, he dismissed the simple, effortless explanation: 'hot'. He smiled and gave her a mysterious truth instead.


End file.
